1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a non-planar transistor and a method of forming the same, and more particularly, to a non-planar structure with a novel fin structure and a novel spacer structure and a method of forming the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, as various kinds of consumer electronic products have been constantly developed towards miniaturization and the size of semiconductor components has reduced accordingly, in order to meet requirements of high integration, high performance, low power consumption, and demands for the products.
However, with the miniaturization development of the electronic products, current planar transistors no longer meet the requirements of the products. Non-planar transistors, such as fin field effect transistors (Fin-FET), have been therefore to obtain a high drive current and to lessen short channel effect. However, due to the three-dimensional structure of the Fin-FET, a lot of drawbacks raises as well. For example, in conventional Fin-FET, the fin structure includes a corner with a nearly 90 degrees, which may result in uneven voltage distribution through the channel. Consequently, the quality of the Fin-FET is affected.
Therefore, there is still a need for a novel FET structure and a method of making the same.